Prankster!
by FinlayHarper
Summary: You know the expression don't Meet Your Heroes? When Fred and George find a Time Turner they go back to the Marauder Era to meet the famous Marauders, but are they what the twins expected?    T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings; Probably some swearing, nothing much more, time-travel (But do we really need a warning for that?) **

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; You know the expression don't Meet Your Heroes? When Fred and George find a Time Turner they go back to the Marauder Era to meet the famous Marauders, but are they what the twins suspected?**

* * *

><p>The ginger twins walked down the Hogwarts corridors with no real aim, they'd sold out of stock for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to many unsuspecting first years.<p>

They changed course to the Gryffindor Common Room when they stumbled across the item. The golden object lay shimmering on the floor, amplified by the sunset. Both Fred and George crouched down to the object both examining it.

Fred the more curious of the two picked up the shimmering object examining it closely.

"Is this what I think this is?" Fred asked George, George looked at him in wonder.

"I believe it is" George said then took the golden object from his brother; they both stood then looked at each other.

"A time turner" they said in perfect sync. Before they knew it they'd put the chain over their heads and held it in there hands, Fred was the first to spin it, going ever so slightly mad with how many times they spun it, they watched the sunset raise and day light come and go many times,

Then it stopped, it was midday because the sun was high and there were clusters of students on the lawn. George took the chain from Fred and tucked it into his jumper; the twins turned and continued to walk towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Fred brought them to a halt resting his hand on George's chest.

"That's, that's us" He breathed, George frowned then looked where Fred was, before him was their eleven year old selves.

"God is that what our hair was like in First Year" George voiced, Fred let out a deep breath.

"Unfortunately yes" Fred replied looking at his brother "But it was stylish then" he reasoned, George chuckled then pushed Fred behind the wall as their eleven year old selves looked there way.

"Remember we can't be seen" George whispered then checked around the corner they'd go into Flinch's office.

"Were, there stealing the Marauders Map" Fred whispered, George looked up at Fred then nodded remembering.

"We are – yes, yes we are" George replied then looked around the corner again, they watched their younger selves amused, there pranks and tactics weren't advanced yet but they where extraordinary.

They saw their younger selves run, they ran directly pass them then to the Gryffindor Tower.

Fred and George exchanged a look.

"We owe allot to that map" Fred voiced, George nodded

"We owe allot to the Marauders" George said then looked at his brother as the joint thought brewed in their mind.

"With this, we could go…"

"…And meet the famous Marauders" George finished Fred's sentence, "But they always say, don't meet your heroes" George forewarned.

"Oh what bad could it do?" Fred said taking the chain and slipping it over his head "What year are we going to?" Fred asked halting in spinning the Time Turner.

"Nineteen, seventy-seven, I think, their sixth year if I am not mistaken" George said looking at this brother who nodded and began spinning the Timer Turner.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes, but it is the First Chapter, they will get longer if this is liked :) I have big ideas for this story... <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Probably some swearing, nothing much more, time-travel (But do we really need a warning for that?) **

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; You know the expression don't Meet Your Heroes? When Fred and George find a Time Turner they go back to the Marauder Era to meet the famous Marauders, but are they what the twins suspected?**

* * *

><p>George again took the chain and stuffed it into his jumper.<p>

"Alright, I think, I think we can be seen" George said, Fred frowned at his brother then looked around Hogwarts hadn't changed.

"Well we aren't going to be around are we?" George said, Fred nodded then walked with his brother down the corridors. The reached the final destination of the Gryffindor Common Room, the boys walked to the portrait and looked at each other.

"Password?" The Portrait of the Fat Lady asked, both boys pursed their lips in thought.

"Fortuna Major" Fred offered, the Fat Lady shook her head, both boys sighed as a current Gryffindor cleared their throat behind them, both turned to look at the boy with light brown hair he looked shabby, the twins recognized him but how? They didn't know.

"Have you forgotten the password?" he asked, he sounded tired, the twins looked at each other then nodded quickly. The boys shook his head rolling his eyes then stepping between them to the portrait.

"Hello Fat Lady" the boy said

"Password?" she requested, dully.

"Quid Agis?" The boy said then looked at the twins over his shoulder. "Don't forget it" the boy said as the portrait opened, he climbed through the twins on his trail.

"So what are you new students?" The boy asked examining the twins; Fred and George looked at each other then nodded.

"Yes, that's it New Students" Fred said quickly. The boy nodded.

"MOONY" the twins heard called, they saw the boy sigh slightly then another, allot shabbier and darker boy appeared and ran at the boy. "Moony boy were depending on you"

"For what exactly?" The now known as Moony asked.

"Our essays"

"Can't you do it yourself Padfoot?" Moony asked.

"Ha- who are these?" Padfoot asked changing the subject very quickly; Moony frowned then looked at the twins.

"New kids – I didn't actually get their names"

"Fred" Fred said

"And George" George said, he looked at Fred as a third boy appeared behind the other two.

"Harry?" the both said in perfect unison, Moony and Padfoot turned and saw the third boy who was now looking at the twins in awe.

"Who's Harry?" the third boy who resembled Harry Potter all too much asked. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"Moony did you prefect the cloning process?" the Harry like boy said laughing. Moony rolled his eyes

"No, no I haven't, not yet – these two must be the genuine article" Moony smiled

"Nice" Padfoot said examining the twins "Prongs look they are completely identical"

"Prongs, Padfoot and Moony?" Fred asked clicking on first, the three boys nodded. "Does that make you guys the Marauders? The creators of the map?" Fred asked

"I think we've got ourselves some Fan-Boys" Padfoot said, the twins looked at each other never really considering themselves as Fan-Boys before

"So where did you hear of us?" Prongs asked as he leant on Moony's shoulder "I mean McGonagall is a fan of our work, or Filch is a massive fan of ours also" Prongs quirked.

The twins laughed knowing the Filch wasn't their biggest fan, they then frowned McGonagall was still there!

"So?" Moony asked the twins both shrugged.

"Just you know passing rumours" George quickly said, Fred nodded. The three looked at each other as a shorter, fatter boy appeared.

"Ah Wormtail, long time no see" Moony said, the twins looked at each other frowning lightly revising the name in their head.

"Oh formal introductions" Prongs said "We are not the New Kid helpers and if you want to join the Marauders you have to earn it" He said, the twins nodded.

"Sirius Black" Padfoot said, the twins nodded then looked at each other sharing a smile of knowledge.

"Peter Pettigrew" the shorter, fatter boy said. The twins nodded again, just about avoiding the glares threatening their calm features.

"Remus Lupin" Moony said, the twins smiled uncontrollably

"And I'm the legend" Prongs said "The Myth" he smiled cockily "James Potter"

The twins looked at the boy half shocked; half amazed, James Potter was stood before them, the _late _James Potter was stood before them.

"And…" he began but his gaze was distracted "…And I'll be right back" he said walking towards a ginger girl, which reminded the twins far too much of their younger sister Ginny.

"Lily Evans, our _legends _pride and joy, except she doesn't look at him twice" Remus told the twins, both Fred and George frowned.

"But she and him…." They began then shook their heads.

"They look good together" George said saving them both. Remus looked at the twins frowning lightly.

"I suppose, I always thought he'd end up with Sirius or something" Remus laughed as the twins looked at each other frowning, Remus shook his head "There real tight… and Sirius…" Remus looked up at the twins stopping himself "Doesn't matter – so where you staying?" he changed the subject quickly.

"We were kind of hoping they'd be two extra beds in your dorm"

"Well you're lucky that there is" Remus said then spun on his heels leading the twins to the dorm room. "Them two, I'm surprised your trunks haven't arrived or anything" Remus said as he took his robe off and draped it over his bed.

"Our trunks" Fred said then looked at George with wide eyes. George nodded in thought.

"Yes, our trunks" George said, Remus frowned at them and shrugged as he walked to the opposite bed and opened the trunk to get some parchment out.

"They may have just got lost, I don't know but I've got to work on a assignment so you know" Remus said as he got a quill out and sat on his bed, the twins glanced at each other trying to work out a way to get their trunks to them.

The then twins ventured down to the common room and took a seat watching James Potter trying and evidently failing to woo Lily. Sirius who was playing tricks on some unsuspecting first years much like Fred and George did.

"I could get used to this" Fred whispered to George who nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note; Updates won't be as regular as this, it was just luck I'd wrote the Second Chapter :)<strong>

**Oh and I appreciate the already reviews :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings; Probably some swearing, nothing much more, time-travel (But do we really need a warning for that?) **

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Professor McGonagall. **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; You know the expression don't Meet Your Heroes? When Fred and George find a Time Turner they go back to the Marauder Era to meet the famous Marauders, but are they what the twins suspected? **

* * *

><p>Fred and George followed the Marauders to their first lesson, transfiguration with McGonagall; they walked into the classroom looking around amazed of how in fact it hadn't changed. They then saw McGonagall.<p>

"Professor these are new students" Remus told her, she looked over her spectacles at Remus then examined the twins, one by one trying to work out why they were familiar.

"Right…" McGonagall began "…Well where have you came from?" she asked, the twins looked at each other revising other magical schools in their head.

"We're from W.A.D.A" Fred said quickly catching a frown from George.

"Oh the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts?" McGonagall asked, Fred nodded as Remus looked at him with a mild interest. "What made you come to Hogwarts?"

"We discovered performing wasn't really for us, so we came here" George stepped in, McGonagall nodded.

"Right well, sixth year Transfiguration – did you do Transfiguration in yours O.?" McGonagall asked, Fred and George looked at each other. They hadn't taken their O. - yet, they were in studying yes but they hadn't taken them and neither of them had done Transfiguration for at least a year!

"Yeah, alright" Fred said, George chuckled lightly as McGonagall scanned the classroom.

"Okay, go sit down then" She hinted them to sit then cleared her throat. "Aright conjuring spells" she said, Fred and George looked at each other, this was not only N.E.W.T level but ridiculously hard.

After a day of gruelling and ridiculously hard lessons the twins escaped to the Gryffindor Common Room, instead however bumping into a dark boy. Both frowned and looked at the boy who was slowly raising his head.

"Sorry" he whispered as the twins tried to examine him.

"Do we know you?" George asked, the boy frowned looking between the twins.

"Not to my knowledge" he said softly, the twins recognized his voice

"Snape! Severus Snape" Fred exclaimed. Snape frowned and looked at them.

"Yes, who are you?" Snape half demanded.

"Fred and George" They said in unison scaring Snape slightly.

"Oh…"

"SNIVELLUS" The twins heard James shout, Severus sighed

"I'd better go – nice to meet you" he whispered then glided away. Fred and George turned as James frowned.

"Why were you talking to Snivellus? " James asked, both Fred and George looked at each other then stuttered in unison. James shook his head chuckling slightly. "God Clones can't you get a sentence out?"

Both Fred and George shook their heads, James laughed then hinted them to follow taking them into the Gryffindor Common Room. They walked into the Dormitories watching Remus and Sirius jump three feet in the air.

"Whoa Moony, Padfoot what's up with you?" James said shaking his head as he took his robe off and rested it on the bed. Fred and George exchanged a look of mutual amusement at the sight of their Ex-Professor and their friends Godfather jumping three feet up in the air, bright red faces and nervous expressions – anyone knew what they were either doing or thinking of doing.

Anyone BUT James Potter – and they thought Harry was slow.

"Now the clones need to be tested" James said walking towards Remus and Sirius who exchanged a look of mutual confusion "Well I'm presuming our fan-boys want to join the Marauders… am I correct?" James asked the twins. They both nodded together as James half chuckled "So… I think it's time to plan a prank" James smiled to himself as he walked back to his bed.

"What kind of Prank Prongs?" Remus asked as he looked at the smirk on James' face.

"Oh I don't know, anything, we could turn someone green, replace Pumpkin Juice with Fire whiskey" James suggested lightly.

"Cover a toilet seat with Clingfilm" Fred suggested lightly, James looked at him frowning lightly.

"Put Ageing Potion in someone's drink" George said

"Trick someone into making an Unbreakable Vow" Fred said

"Dose sweets with Love Potions" George said, both twins shrugged.

"There's loads we could do" Fred said, James gawped mostly in amazement. Remus chuckled as Sirius nodded happily.

"You know we could really benefit from you two" Remus said. Fred and George smiled as the three Marauders exchanged an amused look then sat on James' bed to begin the planning of the twins 'Welcome Prank'.

* * *

><p>The next day the plan was executed, James and Remus taking base on the Gryffindor Table in the Grand Hall. Sirius distracting Professor McGonagall and the twins dosing Severus Snape's Pumpkin Juice with a Love Potion, Lily Evan's drink with Fire Whiskey (According to James, she's a hoot when she's drunk) and Regulus Black's drink with an Aging Potion.<p>

When done they'd nod to James who'd nod to Sirius who'd leave the conversation with McGonagall and come and join the boys on the Gryffindor table watching the entertainment.

They first watched Severus, he first smelt the Pumpkin Juice, he was obviously used to people spiking his drinks. He deemed it suitable then took a sip out the juice; he then kept going back to it licking his lips at the curious taste. He then twitched; he closed his eyes tightly muttering something then opened and eyes and became all gushy the potion was obviously taking its toll. He then stood from his bench and climbed onto the table. He looked around then shouted.

"LILY EVANS" he shouted, Lily frowned and turned looking at Snape very, very confused "I LOVE YOU" he shouted. Fred and George began sniggering then noticed Regulus drinking his and slowly, very slowly aging, until he was grey. That was Sirius' time to snigger as he saw his younger brother. The Lily who was slowly, very slowly becoming drunk. She then began dancing slowly and to no music.

She walked to Xenophilius Lovegood and began dancing with him. All four of the Marauders and the twins began snorting with laughter.

They excused themselves from the mayhem and rewarded the twins.

"Fred and George Weasley, welcome to the Marauders" James said then looked at Remus.

"Do you Solemnly Swear that YOU are up to no good?" Remus asked, the twins nodded.

"We do" They replied in unison.

"Do you promise not to talk of Remus' furry problem?" Sirius asked, Fred and George exchanged a confused look then caught on.

"We do"

"Do you promise not to release to the public, Sirius, Peter and myself are unregistered Animagius?" James asked.

"We do"

"Do you promise to have our backs, if any pranks go wrong, if any of us get caught do you promise to be on our back?" Remus asked

"We do"

James exchanged a look with Sirius and Remus then Peter, all four nodded in approval as James took a step towards the twins.

"I Prongs would like to welcome you Fred and George Weasley to the Marauders" James said "Any objections?" James said then looked to his left then his right. "Welcome to the Marauders" James smiled as Fred and George grinned at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings; Probably some swearing, nothing much more, time-travel (But do we really need a warning for that?) **

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; You know the expression don't Meet Your Heroes? When Fred and George find a Time Turner they go back to the Marauder Era to meet the famous Marauders, but are they what the twins suspected? **

* * *

><p>The twins quickly became known as the fifth and sixth Marauder, they joined in with the pranks and then many, <em>many <em>detentions.

They'd even, pretty much chose their favourite Marauder, Fred leaning more towards James, the leader, the ring leader of the Pranks and George leaning towards Remus, the thinker of the group.

George sat in the dorm with Remus one night alone, they were going through some revision notes and Remus was testing George – occasionally.

"I take it you didn't do your NEWTs in WADA?" Remus asked half amused as he bookmarked his book.

"Well no" George admitted as he examined the time-turner. Remus frowned and walked towards George's bed.

"How old are you?" he queried. George looked up scrunching up his nose "Your real age" Remus clarified.

George sighed then said "Fifteen"

"Your fifteen" Remus said almost outranged but mostly amazed. "How the hell did you get into our NEWT classes, how did you get into our Year, what the hell is going on"

"Calm down, sit down, I'll explain everything" George said quickly then pulled Remus' wrist and sat him on the end of his bed then George explained exactly what happened.

"Can I see the timer-turner?" Remus queried, George nodded slowly then passed him the golden object, he watched as Remus examined the object.

"So let's see, you found this on the floor and used it to come back here" Remus asked then glanced at George who nodded "So your Hogwarts students in?" Remus asked

"1993" George replied.

"Wow-za, what am I doing in '93?" Remus queried, pushing to the back of his mind that he shouldn't know the future, since it is never the good thing to do. "Wait, no, no don't tell me" Remus said then raised his head.

"Just tell me one thing" Remus requested, George nodded "Is there hope for my Furry Problem?" Remus cocked his head as George nodded.

"Furr- oh you…" George began then howled. Remus laughed he'd never heard it explained like that before.

"Yes my Furry Problem" Remus said. George scrunched up his nose.

"There's this potion, it's around now, said it was created in the 70's but it can be dangerous, if it's tampered with"

"What does it do? Does it stop the change?" Remus asked hopefully, George shook his head

"No, it keep you in your state of mind, do you'll sleep through the transformation" George said.

"What's it called?" Remus queried then picked up a quill.

"Wolfsbane" George replied, Remus nodded and took note to research the potion then he looked up.

"George? Are the Marauder's still together?" Remus asked George gawped then opened his mouth to answer as the uproar of the remaining Marauders came in; Remus turned swiftly and looked at the group forgetting briefly about the question.

"What have you done?" Remus queried as James came in arm around Fred's shoulders tapping his torso.

"This guy, this guy right here has just got me a date with Lily!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I'm thinking about a slashly relationship, but I want you views on it... I'm going to put a poll up so if you want to make sure two people you don't like get tgether, get voting :) <strong>


End file.
